Wake Me Up
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Snape is found as a spy and captured... what will happen to him?
1. THAT room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… like I keep saying.**

**Author's Note: well. This is the latest scoop from my demented mind!**

Bellatrix smirked to herself. "So, my lover, how would you like me to wake the traitor up?" she asked her husband, Samuel.

"Hmm… well… I know he hates not being the one in control of a situation."

"I think I like where you're going with this already," she grinned.

"You will," he assured her. "Bring him to the dungeon and I will tell you. Dungeon three will do."

"Three? This will be fun!"

Bellatrix levitated an unconscious Severus Snape to the dungeon and dumped him on the hard stone floor.

**ZZZZ**

Remus woke with a start.

"Severus," he shouted. He jumped out of bed and ran to the hallway of Grimmauld Place.

"Severus," he screamed. "Severus where are you?"

"Remus?" Molly asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Severus?" he asked quickly.

"He was summoned a few hours ago. He said he would probably be late back. Why? What's happened?"

"He's in great danger. Where's Dumbledore?"

"I think he's in the kitchen," she answered faster.

Remus ran so fast he literally fell into the kitchen.

"Remus? What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Severus. I've had another vision. He's in danger. The Lestranges have him."

"Oh Merlin. Quick get Alistair and Tonks. Tell them to find the others. Get them here in ten minutes!"

Remus didn't bother to nodded as he dashed to the stairs to wake the sleeping Order members.

**ZZZZ**

As she waited for her husband to join them she looked around. She had only been here once before over ten years ago and it hadn't changed one bit. It was cold and draftee. There were chains hanging from the walls, handcuffs on a table along with an assortment of 'play' knives and other torture devices. The only pieces of furniture was a chair that faced a bed without sheets, just the mattress.

Now Bellatrix wondered why she didn't come here more often. It was, after all, her home.

"Bella?" a voice called.

"I'm in here, Honey," she answered it.

"Good. I was afraid you'd get lost down here. You haven't been here in ages."

"I could _never_ forget where _this_ place is! Now about your plan?"

"Ah yes. Well we'll take Severus's control by confining him," Samuel chuckled to himself.

"With chains and handcuffs?" Bellatrix was excited, she was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Whatever you want, Darling. Do you wish to do it or shall I?"

"You can do it. I rather enjoy watching you at work."

Samuel kissed her hard. "I love you!"

"I love you too," she replied as he dumped Severus onto the bed.

Samuel laid Severus on his back, spreading his legs. He chained his legs to the two bedposts, securing it tightly. Then he took the handcuffs from the table and cuffed Severus's hands together and to the top bedpost, right at the middle.

"He won't be able to move an inch," Samuel laughed.

"Oh, you're so good," Bellatrix smiled sweetly. "What now?"

"We wake him. Not by conventional means of course. Now I know you've always wanted to bed Severus, even after we got wed. As a so called friend, he refused to let you cheat on me. Little did he know of our… escapades."

"And six-somes," she added.

"Yes. They were great. However, we both know that our dear _friend_, Severus, hates to be touched let along get fucked."

"Too bad. He was meant to be gifted with his equipment… and what he did with it."

"I for one would like to see if our school time rumours were true," Samuel smiled again.

"Oh goody. How to start?" Bellatrix was excited again.

"Wake him up the same way you woke he up this morning. I'll enjoy watching you work your magic on him."

"Of course." Bellatrix did a mock curtsy before climbing up on the bed. She straddled Severus and looked back at her husband.

Samuel moved the chair to the side of the bed to get a good view before sitting. He nodded for her to begin.

Bellatrix opened the buttons of Severus's robes and shirt. She unzipped his trousers and pulled both them and his boxers down over his buttocks.

She frowned. "How do I get them off with the chains?" she pouted.

"Don't fret, Pumpkin," Samuel cooed to his upset wife. He cast a spell and Severus's clothes appeared in a heap on the floor. He was left only with his thin white, loose shirt.

Her eyes lit up. "Hmm. The rumours were true. Severus you lucky devil!"

Bellatrix lowered her head to the new finding. She blew on the cock and smiled at her husband before taking it in her mouth.

Samuel licked his lips as he watched her suck. He found his wife giving blow jobs to other men very sexy and thought it made her even more appealing.

Bellatrix let most of the cock slide out of her mouth, only licking at the tip, then took it all back in again. She sucked until she felt it hardening slightly. 'A natural reaction,' she thought happily.

**ZZZZ**

Severus woke feeling… odd. He didn't open his eyes for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was. His mind was foggy. He felt… breezy. His eyes suddenly shot open. The first thing his mind registered was that he was bound by the wrists and ankles. He raised his head.

"Bellatrix?" he demanded, why was she on top of him. His mind slowly came into focus. He realised what she was doing.

She stopped, releasing his cock. "Hello, Severus."

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, his neck and ears red.

"Just thought I'd wake you. Isn't that right, Samuel?"

Severus turned to see Samuel smiling cruelly at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The _meaning_, Severus, is that you betrayed our master and we are punishing you. Any questions?"

"Yes. Can you get your whore of a wife off me?"

"Why you little.." Samuel punched him in the ribs and Bellatrix slapped him in the face. "I like the muggle's idea of covering the victim's mouth." Samuel plastered black duck tape over Severus's mouth. "Yes… seeing that you can't talk is much better than your insolent mouth magically being closed. Makes you look even more pathetic!"

Severus struggled against his bonds.

"May I continue?" Bellatrix asked kindly.

**Please review. I love reviews!**


	2. Torture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… like I keep saying.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update. If anyone is still reading this is for you! I hope you like it.**

"May I continue?" Bellatrix asked kindly.

"Of course, my dear," Samuel repled with a sweet smile.

Severus was still struggling as Bellarix ran a hand down his chest.

"You must be very eager, Severus, with the way you're wiggling about," Bellatrix said seductivly.

Severus glared at her and stopped moving all together.

"Aww. That's no fun… well, never mind." Bellatrix lowered her head and kissed his bellybutton, her tongue leaving a small trail of saliva. With her hand on his cock, she bit lightly on Severus's nipples before pouting. "Darling, he's not even hard yet!"

Samuel frowned for a few seconds before smiling. He clicked his fingers and a small tube appeared in his hand. "This stuff is for wizards with…" he gave a small chuckle, "erection problems." He moved so his face was centemetres from Severus's. "How does it feel, Severus… to be a wizard with an erection problem?" He pulled the black tape off Severus.

Severus didn't say anything. He hust stared at Samuel.

"Answer me! How does it feel to be a wizard with an erection problem!"

"Can you really blame me with THAT thing on top of me," Severus sneered despite his situation.

"Why you…" He punched Severus in the nose. "How dare you!"

Severus, with blood dribbling into his mouth, smirked again. "I was only wondering just how often you need to use that tube."

"You fucking bastard!" Samuel re-covered Severus's mouth with the black tape before punching his ribs again. He tossed the tube as Bellatrix who had been watching the scene with interest. She had, after all been insulted. "Get on with it before HE jmakes me loose interest," Samuel barked, loosing his previous sweetness.

"Of course my lover." Bellatrix squeezed some of the thick liquid from the tube. She looked at it for a moment before bringing it to her nose and sniffing it. "Mmm. Strawberry." Bellatrix rubbed it liberaly over her captive's cock. It automaticly started hardening.

Severus started struggling again, trying to get free.

"Is it working?" Samuel asked.

"It is indeed. Just look how hard it's made him!" Belatrix straddled his hips again but Severus was trying to roll her off. "Sammy," she whined. "Hold his down for me?"

"Of course, Bella." He walked over and forcibly held Severus down by the hips, digging his nail into the man's flesh.

Bellatrix kissed her husband, Severus's cock still in her hand. Severus looked away.

Samuel snorted. "Oh no you don't. I want you to watch Severus. You might learn where some thing go in," he sneered. Samuel took out his wand. "Crucio. I rather enjoy you struggling, I just need you to watch!"

Bellatrix lowered herself slowly, pushing Severus's cock inside her. She hummed contetedly.

Severus was still struggling but Samuel was holding him down effectively. Severus was breathing heavily through his nose, his heart pounding. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was very much enjoying herself, as was Samuel.

He watched his wife rise up and down the traitor. Seeing the delight on her face was turning his on. He was pushing Severus's hips up and down in time with his wife, who stared lovingly into his eyes. Pure lust was the same as love, wasn't it? And they were still totally in love with each other.

**Please review!**


End file.
